Birthday Crown indo
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: apa yang kamu rasakan jika seseorang merusak benda berharga milikmu? sama halnya dengan bel. fran merusak mahkota  itara  bel pada hari ulangtahunnya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bfem!26, bisa jadi B26 terganung readers


22 desember! hepi bday Bel :p  
>semoga fic ini dapat menghibur readerss. Bfem26. Bisa B26 tinggal diubah aja unsur2 cewenya jadi cowo. tq.<p>

enjoy ! ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dasar kodok! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Bagaimana itu bisa salahku? Kau yang menaruhnya disana!"

"Aku lakukan apa yang kumau, dan sekarang aku mau benda itu kembali dengan utuh atau kucincang kau"

"Tetapi itu sudah hancur" Remaja itu menunjuk mahkota yang sudah hancur

"Siapa peduli. Aku ingin itu balik tanpa alasan apapun" 'pangeran' itu menunduk ke bawah dan mengambil serpihan itu pada genggamannya,

.

Situasinya sangat rumit. Mahkota Belphegor seharusnya berada di lemari baju tetapi kemarin merupakan hari yang berat. Ia mendapatkan misi larut malam yang cukup sulit dari komandan berambut panjang, Squalo, yaitu ia harus membunuh lebih dari 100 orang dalam waktu semalam. Jadi saat tiba di Varia, ia melempar mahkota dan jaketnya tanpa mempedulikannya lagi lalu tertidur.

Pagi hari ini, Lussuria menyuruh Fran untuk memanggilnya karena menurutnya aneh sekali. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya sedangkan sosok 'pangeran' itu belum keluar sampai sekarang, namun saat Fran sampai di kamar parternya, ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya

Jadi inilah yang terjadi..

.

"Itu kecelakaan, senpai. Sungguh"

"Kecelakaan ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak berada disini, kodok bodoh!"

"Aku disini karena _gay lord_ menyuruhku!"

"Oh jadi sekarang kau adalah anak yang penurut, hah?"

"Dia memaksaku"

Si pirang dan remaja berambut hijau itu menatap mahkota yang sudah hancur berpkeping-keping

.

"Keluar."

"Memang aku akan keluar"

"Jangan pernah kembali. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu yang menyebalkan dan kau! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi sekarang tinggalkanku sendiri! Aku benci kau kodok!"

"Oke" dan remaja itu pergi dari kamar parternya seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi

Tetapi jauh didalam hatinya, itu menyakitkan

.

Fran mencintainya dan hari ini pada ulang tahun Bel, ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki itu tetapi setelah mendengar 'Aku benci kau', ia tidak yakin kalau kata-kata 'Aku cinta kau' akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sial, aku hanya membuat situasinya semakin rumit" katanya sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya pangeran!" si pirang mengatakannya dengan suara keras, pastikan setiap makhluk mendengarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bel-chan!" ucap 'mama' Varia yang berjalan mendekat ke arah 'pangeran' dan memberikan hadiah yang besar, diikat dengan pita merah-marun diatasnya.

"Ushishishi," lelaki itu tertawa dengan senang

"VROOI! Selamat ulang tahun. Ini untukmu, bocah, dan masih ada banyak dari bocah-bocah Vongola di dapur"

"Hadiah!" Bel segera berlari ke dapur sedangkan kedua pria yang lainnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Dengan cepat ia membuka hadiah-hadiahnya menggunakan pisau saat sampai di sana dan langsung membuang bungkusnya berserakan diatas lantai.

"Bel-chan, kenapa kau tidak memakai tiara mu?" si pirang berhenti dari aktivitasnya

"Mahkota, rakyat jelata. Kodok itu menghancurkannya"

"Astaga.." Lussuria terkejut

"Berhenti bicara tentang kodok, pangeran benci kodok itu" Bel mengambil seluruh hadiah dan memindahkannya ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku masih membenci kodok itu" katanya sambil menaruh hadiahnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang mewah<p>

Belphegor membenci Fran tetapi entah bagaimana semuanya tampak kurang tanpa kehadirannya. Suasana menjadi sangat sepi dan Bel benci kesepian. Pada sisi lain, ia suka saat Fran bersamanya walau terkadang ia sangat menyebalkan, karena itu membuat dirinya lebih bebas dan tidak kesepian.

.

Lelaki itu menatap seisi kamarnya lalu pada hadiahnya.

"Pangeran harus melupakan kodok" ia melanjutkan membuka dan melihat-lihat hadiahnya

"Lagipula, pangeran tidak akan kebosanan, ushishishi.."

.

* * *

><p>"Ini membosankan"<p>

Sudah sedaritadi ia bermain tanpa henti dengan hadiahnya seperti video games, MP3, headphones, laptops, dan sampai yang paling aneh, boneka beruang, dan yang lainnya selama 5 jam.

.

"Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku ingin hadiah darinya!" tiba-tiba kebosanannya berubah menjadi amarah, lalu ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar partnernya.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu dan menemukan partnernya yang sedang tidur diatas tempat tidurnya, setengah dari badannya terbungkus selimut putih

.

"Bangun, kodok" perintah lelaki itu dengan dingin, tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Belphegor mendekat ke arahnya dengan marah

.

"Aku bilang-"

"Disana" remaja itu menunjuk pada sebuah kotak kecil disebelah lemari pakaiannya

"Hadiah macam apa itu? Kecil sekali"

"Ambil atau abaikan" kata Fran dengan singkat. Bel mengambil dan mengguncang-guncangkan kotak itu dengan tidak peduli

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kau akan merusaknya, senpai. Ambil dan pergilah dari sini" lanjut Fran tanpa menatap ke arah partnernya

.

Aneh, batin Bel. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan partnernya; dia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Si pirang membuka kotak tersebut setelah keluar dari kamar dan melihat isinya dengan terkejut.

.

.

Mahkotanya pada bentuk yang sempurna, seperti tidak pernah hancur sebelumnya.

.

Bel tidak menyangka ini akan menjadi hadiahnya, ia hanya bergurau saja tetapi sepertinya si kodok tidak menerimanya sebagai gurauan. Pangeran selalu dapat membeli yang baru, tetapi ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya bagaimana Fran memperbaiki benda ini?

Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu disebelah mahkotanya, sebuah catatan.

.

'_Selamat Ulangtahun, Bel-senpai. Semoga kau suka hadiahnya_

_P.S. Bukan Ilusi'_

_._

"Kodok," lelaki pirang itu memasuki kamar partnernya lagi tetapi kali ini ia tak menemukan sosok remaja itu

"Kodok, kau dimana?" ia mendengar suara bersin-bersin dibalik pintu kamar mandi dan dengan cepat membukanya

"Apa maumu?" tanya remaja itu,

"Ada apa?" sosok yang lebih tinggi itu bertanya kembali

"Tidak" Fran duduk dilantai sambil memeluk dirinya dengan erat,

Bel menunduk dan menaruh tangannya pada kening Fran, "Tubuhmu panas, kodok"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Pergi" Remaja itu menampar tangan Bel,

"Tidak. Kau demam" dengan cepat ia membopong Fran dan menidurkannya pada tempat tidurnya,

"Bertahanlah, kodok" ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang tetapi tampaknya mustahil setelah melihat partnernya berbaring tanpa harapan.

.

"Pangeran harus melakukan sesuatu!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Bel-senpai?"

"Diam"

"Baiklah" dengan masih tetap berbaring, Fran melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak sama tanpa ada perubahan sedikitpun lalu kepada seniornya.

.

"Hei kau memakai tiaranya"

"Itu mahkota, bodoh"

"Terserah" ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai. Bel memakai hadiah yang Fran beri. Orang yang ia suka memakai hadiah yang ia beri. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya,

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau demam, kodok"

"Lalu..?"

"Kau sekarat"

"Tidak, aku tidak sekarat"

"Aku tidak mungkin ada disini kalau kau tidak sekarat,"

"Oh"

.

_**SPLAT**_

.

Belphegor menaruh sebuah lap basah tepat pada kening Fran tanpa memerasnya dahulu

"Apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?"

"Aku mau kalau aku bisa"

"Kau tidak tahu cara menyembuhkan demam, ya?"

"Jelas aku tahu. Lagipula aku pangeran" Sang remaja hanya menghela nafas dan duduk.

.

"Peras dahulu, pangeran gagal" katanya saat mengambil lap tersebut dari tangan Bel dan memerasnya diatas ember yang telah dibawanya.

"Aku tahu," Lelaki itu langsung merebut balik kain dari tangan partnernya dan melakukan hal yang sama pula yang partnernya lakukan.

"Sudah dibilang, pangeran pasti bisa" kata si pirang sambil menaruh lap pada kening lawan bicaranya

"Terserah. Lagi." Fran mengambil benda itu dan membalikkanya pada Bel. Ia bangun dan berjalan, barusaja berniat untuk keluar

.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Keluar"

"Sedang hujan"

"Aku tahu" ia berhenti berjalan

"Kondisimu akan memburuk"

"Ya, dan kalau aku sekarat, kau akan hadir untukku. Seperti sekarang" Bel terkejut atas jawabannya,

Tak seharusnya aku berkata begitu, batin Fran dalam hati. "Sial.." gumamnya pelan

.

"Ushishishi.. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Fran dapat mendengar suarah langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku cinta kau." Ia berbalik dan menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi

.

.

"Kau juga mungkin tak merasakan hal yang sama, tapi-"

"Omong kosong, kodok. Aku mencintaimu juga" Ia memeluk yang lebih pendek dengan erat,

.

.

.

"Senpai yang gila.."

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang kau membenciku beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku"

"Aku tahu" Lelaki itu tersenyum dan membuatnya diam dengan sebuah ciuman, sebuah ciuman lembut nan manis.

.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang kesal, ok? Aku cinta kau, kodok"

"Aku cinta kau juga. Selamat ulang tahun, senpai"

.

Dan itulah hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah pangeran dapatkan,

.

.

.

* * *

><p>End! Gimana readers? Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata dll. Tengkyu buat Scaltra Serpente bantuan postnya, Review please? :3<p> 


End file.
